


Hello Soulmate

by Wolfriver



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Happy joshua day!, Happy taehyung day!, M/M, Soul Mate AU, early morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:04:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfriver/pseuds/Wolfriver
Summary: Soulmate au,Basically when you turn 21 you get a soulmate tattoo, and if you meet your soulmate while its being in graved into your skin then it speeds up the in gravement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Joshua Hong and Kim Taehyung my thoughts and wishes are with them.
> 
> I've already written a birthday fic for Taehyung on my account feel free to check that out!
> 
> Warnings  
> Typos  
> Kissing.  
> Unedited af  
> I forgot Joshua's birthday like how???? At less I'm not late.

Pairing Joshua and Taehyung

Soulmate au 

It was the early hours of December 30th, 1am to be exact. 

Joshua wondered the lone streets of Seoul, he felt the burns in his right arm, his soulmate tattoo was still being in graved into his flesh.

The wind pushing back his soft black hair. The city was silent, only him walking slowly down the street pass the large apartment and office buildings.

A man in a white shirt and trousers sat on the steps of one of the many apartment buildings entrys.

"It's quite cold, isn't it." Commented Joshua as he stopped to talk to the man.

"It is isn't?" Replied the man approving Joshua's observation.

Joshua starred at the man for a moment, his deep yet calm voice, left Joshua calmed and relaxed, for a first in a long time.

"Hong Jisoo, but you can call me Joshua." Smiled Joshua letting his name roll off his tongue. 

"Kim Taehyung, but I guess you can call me Tae or V." Replied the man, "Taehyung." "So what are you doing out at this early hour, Joshua?" Asked Taehyung.

 

"I could ask you the same, Taehyung." Answered Joshua sitting down beside Taehyung on the cold concrete steps.

"Waiting for my soulmates name to appear." Taehyung replied looking at Joshua.

"Same," sighed Joshua he pulled up his sleeve to show Taehyung the half in graved "Kim Ta."

"Your the 30th to, huh?" Smiled Taehyung the boy was now holding Joshua's arm, he slightly shook the bright red hair out of his eyes.

Joshua looked down at his arm the name was being in graved faster, Joshua looked back into the brown orbs of Taehyung then he looked back down at his arm.

"Kim Taehyung" was now in graved on his arm, for life it would stay, in that scruffy handwriting.

"Oh, hello soulmate." Whispered Joshua, he quietly hugged Taehyung, he saw a glimpse from his left eye a neatly in graved "Hong Joshua" on Taehyung's arm.

"Hello soulmate." Mumbled Taehyung, he pulled away from the hug and placed his hang gently under Joshua's chin and kissed him gently.


End file.
